Holli Potter and the Forbidden Lover
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: Fem!Harry/Sirius Black pairing. Sirius Black was a man of morality, it was something he prided himself upon. Even after the 12 years he spent locked away, he was a moral man. Or so he had thought. Rated m for lemons! 18 only! **Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, all that belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling**
1. Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. one-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius Black was a man of morality, it was something he prided himself upon. Even after the 12 years he spent locked away, he was a moral man. Or so he had thought. Now, at 2:33 am as he sat nursing a glass of Fire-whiskey, he wasn't so sure. His thoughts drifted, as they so frequently did, to the bright face of his goddaughter. Holli Potter was, in a word, incredible. She had been since infancy, however in the 15 years it had been since her parents' death, she had grown. Not only in looks and size, but in maturity. She was no longer the babbling 1 year old he had adored, but instead a beautiful, strong, and fiercely kind young woman. He loved her, yes, he always had. He'd loved her as though she was his own when she was a baby, but now… Well now it seemed his karma was catching up to him. He groaned and set his glass down on the polished wood table he sat at. He still loved Holli, just not in the same chaste way that he once had, and that he still should. When he looked at her, he no longer saw the little angelic child that he had so frequently bounced on his knee. He instead saw beauty and grace, and in spite of how much he may lie to himself, he was deeply attracted to her. From her jet black hair to her piercing green eyes, down to the gentle swell of her breasts… He suddenly stood, anger filling him like a cancer.

"Argh!" he yelled as he knocked his still half full glass from the table. The sound of the glass shattering on the floor brought him back from his rage, and he sighed. With a wave of his wand the glass was gone, and the alcohol cleaned from the floor. He fell back into his chair, heavy with the weight of his self loathing. Not only was Holli the child of his best friend, and his goddaughter, but she was also only 16 years old. He was 20 years older than her, not to mention the fact that her father would've killed him, slowly and painfully, had he lived to see this. With a deep sigh, wrought with his agonizing self hatred, he stood. He levitated the bottle of whiskey back into the cupboard, and set off for his bed. Little did he know that a certain green eyed witch lay awake in her own bed, pondering feelings not unlike his own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius groaned painfully as he took his seat around the breakfast table. His closest friend, and fellow marauder Remus Lupin, snorted devilishly.

"Shut up, you bloody bastard." Sirius growled, shooting Remus a look that could kill. At that Remus openly laughed, shaking his head at his best friend's folly.

"You, my dear fellow, were the idiot that drank himself into oblivion last night." he pointed out. Sirius could only glare at the werewolf, not wanting to accidentally divulge more than he should in his rather decrepit state. Suddenly, and with a loud *crack* the Weasley twins apparated into the kitchen. To Sirius' dismay this prompted Molly Weasley, a red-headed woman who lets be honest, was a bit mad, to launch into a rather shrill lecture about not using magic when it was not needed. Sirius groaned, this was going to be a very long day.

"Good morning Sirius!" Holli whispered in his ear, causing him to nearly jump clean out of his skin.

"Merlin's pants Holls you scared me half to death!" he griped, though his heart was only half in it as he had noticed the rather low cut of the teen's tank top and gotten distracted. Holli giggled and shook her head.

"Jeeze, you look like you spent half your night trying to crawl into the Fire-whiskey bottle." she commented, sitting down across from him. Remus choked on his pumpkin juice, prompting one of the twins to pound him on the back. Sirius surveyed the scene irritably.

"I hate you all, I hope you know that." he grumped, gulping down the last of his own pumpkin juice. Holli batted her eyelashes at him innocently, quite nearly inducing a heart-attack.

"Oh, c'mon Sirius, you know you love me far too much to hate me!" she said, the tiniest of smirks playing across her lips. He sighed, knowing he'd been beat. She giggled and shook her head.

"And anyways, we're spending the evening together so you can't be mad. It'll ruin the fun!" She continued. His eyes snapped back up to her's, as they'd been migrating a bit south until she'd said that.

"Spending the evening together?" he asked, barely keeping his voice from shaking. She rolled her eyes in a way that so reminded him of Lily, and sighed.

"Yes you daft beanpole, the Weasleys are going back to the Burrow, and Remus is taking Hermione home by side-along apparition. We'll have the house to ourselves tonight, and I was hoping for a wizarding chess rematch. I've been practicing!" she babbled. Sirius nodded slowly as the situation sunk in. He was going to be alone with Holli all night. Oh boy, this could possibly end very badly.

"So what do you think?" Holli asked. He blinked, having missed what she'd said.

"I'm sorry?" he asked sheepishly. Holli rolled her eyes once more and sighed.

"How much did you drink last night exactly?" she griped. He laughed and shook his head, avoiding the question entirely.

"I asked if you would play with me?" she repeated. His eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before he realized she was talking about chess.

"Mm, yeah, of course I will." he said, managing to recover rather quickly, and he hoped without alerting Remus to his lecherous thoughts. Holli grinned happily.

"That's great! I really think I've gotten better!" she boasted. He laughed and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sure you have, but I am the master of wizards chess. I haven't lost a game since I was 6 years old, and that was just because my rat of a brother cheated." he said smirking. She glared playfully at him.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" she taunted him, and then giggled impishly. He sighed and shook his head. He'd been right before, this was definitely going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **Hello lovely people of Fanfiction! I have returned to bring you this lovely little piece, and I really hope you guys like it! Please leave a review below, I love constructive criticism, as it makes me a better writer!**


	2. Chapter 2 EDITED

**BEWARE! LEMONS AND SEXY TIME AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Chapter 2.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius sat before the fire in the living room, listening intently to Holli as she bade Hermione farewell at the front door. The Weasleys had left several hours ago, and now with Remus and Hermione leaving, they would be alone for the rest of the apprehensive as he was, he was really looking forward to spending some quality time with his goddaughter. He perked up a little as he heard the crack of Remus and Hermione's departure. He looked over as Holli walked into the room. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of her. She'd changed into what he assumed were her pajamas. Her long legs lead up to very short sleep shorts, cut so high that they left little to the imagination, and her top was an emerald green spaghetti strap shirt, and lord help him the girl was not wearing a bra. He felt his trousers growing tight and he sighed, shifting slightly to make sure the blanket he was under hid his raging hard-on. She smiled at him, and he noticed that she looked nervous, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He smiled as she walked over and settled on the couch next to him. To his great surprise she scooted closer to him and wriggled under the blanket. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side, and she sighed happily. He smiled, and planted a kiss atop her head. If this was all he could have, this chaste godfatherly moment, then he would savor it. Holli sighed, and it was a resigned sound that he couldn't understand. He looked down and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes met those of the beautiful young woman cuddled up next to him.

"Sirius, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked him quite suddenly, snapping him out of his stupor. He blinked in surprise.

"Why yes, of course I do Holls, I think you're gorgeous." he replied, trying desperately to keep his voice even. Holli's close proximity was not making this easy for him, and his trousers felt almost painfully tight across his lap. Holli bit her lip, looking as though she was deep in thought. Sirius poked her stomach gently and smiled when her eyes met his.

"What's the matter?" he asked her tenderly, his feelings teetering on the edge of worry for this complex teenage girl. She shook her head, looking back down at her lap, unwilling to divulge whatever was weighing on her mind. He sighed and jostled her gently.

"Hey, you can tell me anything Holli. I swear nothing you say could ever make me judge you, or dislike you in any way." he murmured, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, looking as though she might cry at any moment. He sighed.

"I am positive. Now out with it!" he prompted her. She bit her lip again and then mumbled something he didn't quite catch.

"What? You need to speak up a bit love." he said softly. She groaned and turned to look him in the eye.

"I have feelings for you." she blurted out. Sirius' eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Holli took advantage of his silence to continue.

"I know it's messed up and I shouldn't and you were my dad's best friend, but I do have feelings for you, and I'll understand if you hate me and you don't want me to- mmphf!" she was suddenly cut off by Sirius' lips against hers. She gasped as he pulled away.

"Would you shut up you silly girl! I feel the same way, and have for quite some time." he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Her face split in a grin and she pressed her lips to his once more. He groaned as her tongue entered his mouth, and as they battled for dominance he ran his hands up and down her sides. When they parted they were both breathless, and Holli giggled sheepishly.

"Well, that went better than expected." she murmured. He barked out a laugh and shook his head. He was lightheaded and panting, and happier than he'd been in a very long time.

"C'mere you daft gorgeous idiot." he said, smirking as he pulled her into his lap. Once she was straddling his hips she giggled,

"I'm not sure whether I should feel complimented or insulted!" she laughed. He smirked devilishly, and pushed his hips up into her core slightly so that she could feel his rock hard member.

"How about turned on?" he suggested, winking cheekily. She shook her head in mock exasperation, and leaned in to kiss him. The moment their lips touched all joking was forgotten and in its place was pure, unadulterated lust. The initially innocent kiss suddenly turned passionate, and Holli moaned as Sirius slid his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts softly. He pulled away from her lips long enough to divest her of her tanktop. He sucked in a breath as he took in the beauty of her exposed alabaster skin. Her nipples had pebbled and were a gorgeous rosy pink, near to the same color as her bruised lips. He groaned in appreciation of the sight before him and leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and suckling fiercely. Her head fell back in ecstasy and a moan escaped her lips. She was very sensitive there, and he took immediate advantage of that knowledge, flicking the tip of one nipple with his tongue while rolling the other between his fingertips. Holli bit her lip, and rolled her hips downward, creating friction between her sopping wet center and his pulsating member. Sirius groaned and quite suddenly flipped her beneath him on the couch. She gasped at the sudden change, and then giggled breathlessly up at him. He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. When he pulled away, he suddenly looked insecure.

"Are you sure about this Holls? Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, lust burning in his eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my entire life." she murmured, pulling him back down to claim his lips once more. At that, Sirius promptly lost any semblance of self control and made quick work of the rest of the girl's clothing, as well as his own. He lifted her legs and perched her ankles on his shoulders, the tip of his cock just barely touching her entrance. She sensed his hesitation and caught his eyes with her own, nodding her approval at the next step. He pushed forward, slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to his size. As her expression of pain changed to one of pleasure, he began thrusting into her, setting a quick pace. Holli cried out, moaning lustfully at the sensations ransacking her body. Sirius let her moans spur him on, and he paused in his ministrations just long enough to maneuver Holli onto her hands and knees in front of him. As he plunged into her from behind Holli buried her face in a pillow, the change of position causing him to hit her g-spot with every thrust. Sirius gasped and his thrusts became irregular as he felt himself growing close.

"Oh god, Holls I'm gonna cum." he gasped, and she moaned.

"Shit, fuck, yes Sirius. Cum inside me!" she cried, and he grunted, pushing down on her shoulders just as he began to cum, they both screamed as he pumped her full of his seed, his hips moving almost against his will a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. Holli gasped as they both began to come down from their mutual orgasm.

"Holy shit." she groaned, her breath catching in her throat as he pulled himself out of her. They collapsed together on the couch, both sweaty and breathing rapidly.

"That was-" Holli trailed off unable to put words to the feelings coursing through her body. He nodded, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Fuckin' incredible." he finished for her, as he dropped his head down onto the arm of the couch. She giggled and rolled over to face him.

"Well, I'd say my plan was a raging success." she said with a smirk. His eyes went wide.

"Your plan?" he asked, dumbfounded. She giggled again and nodded.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, trying to decide how to do it just right. It didn't go exactly as I'd planned, but damn, it was way better than I could have imagined." she explained. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You are bloody mad, you know that right?" he asked, still laughing. She giggled.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways, right?" she inquired. He shook his head and smirked.

"You know bloody well that I do." he sighed, kissing her gently. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. They fell asleep, still encased in each other's arms, both feeling safer and happier than they had in many years.

* * *

 **I warned you! Anyways, reviews are welcome and appreciated! Let me know what you guys think and if you think I could have done anything differently! (this was interesting for me to write, as I have not done a whole lot of erotic writing! I could use any hints you may have!)**


End file.
